


Not a Diary

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Descent into Madness, Journal Entries, Origin Story, Other, Pocket Morty, Psychological, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Torture, Violence, dear lord there is rape, mysterious rick - Freeform, mysterious rick being a psycho, non-con, not a love story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: Mysterious Rick's origin story.





	Not a Diary

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i enjoy writing disturbing psychological horror
> 
>  
> 
> plus i was extremely obsessed with pocket morty before my phone broke lmao 
> 
> journal starts 1952 ;u;
> 
> TRIGGERS: rape + torture!!

7/13/52

 

Hi, my name is Rick Sanchez of Dimension C-186. I’m a Morty trainer. I get to collect many versions of my grandson (I think they’re lying. I’m only 10, I don’t think I actually have a grandson) Morty Smith, by using a manipulator chip so that they think I’m their Rick, whom I can then level up to battle other Ricks with. It seems inhumane but I’m pretty sure they love it. What could be better than fulfilling your duty as a Morty and receiving the praise of your Rick? Not much, they’d tell you. Well, besides being a Rick, probably. I’ve been a trainer for a few weeks now, it’s a lot of fun! I’ll tell you more tomorrow, I’ve got Morties to catch!

 

(When I started as a trainer, I didn’t have my own Morty, so they gave me one who’s got ruffled hair and a stray cat. He’s pretty cute!)

 

7/14/52

 

Today one of my Morties got seriously hurt, I’m so mad at that other Rick. I wanted to stab his guts out, but I’m not allowed to hurt other Ricks (yet haha). Surely I will get him back one day when he has his guard down. I went to Surgeon Rick after training, I’m so glad they get fixed so quickly, I don’t ever want to lose my Morties. Besides that, today was a lot of fun too! My team is growing bigger. There are so many kinds of them, and they’re all so cool! Well, maybe not Test X1’s, they’re rather useless. I heard that you could combine two to make a cooler Morty though, so they’re not too bad.

 

12/13/52

 

Something bad happened today, and I should feel bad, but do I? Sometimes, the things I thought were important turns out not to be. Not really.

 

3/5/54

 

Ugh, so apparently Professor Rick is forcing us to keep track of our Morties with a catalog, which is the only reason I’ve picked this dumb thing back up, by the way. It doesn’t even make any sense considering my Morties and I are totally fine, it’s not like they run amok or something, unlike the ones that Rick from J19ζ7 or whatever owns, who keeps telling me ‘true love is letting the people you love be free’ and other things that make me want to throw up on his stupid bowl-cut. He’s too sweet and nice, as if the multiverse deserved the second, third, and fourth chances the stupid idiot kept gifting it. But anyway, yeah. The last Morty I lost was an idiot and ran off by himself, thinking he could survive without me. I got a scolding for that one.

\--

Host Morty

Werewolf Morty

Black Hole Morty

Volcan Morty

Stray Cat Morty (deceased, seeking replacement)

 

9/9/55

I did an experiment today, just to see what would happen if i never ordered my morties to stop after their rick becomes dazed. I’m so elated I can barely write properly. We killed him. We killed a trainer. My team is strong enough to kill a trainer. I feel powerful, so powerful ! He was a nobody Rick, and I lied on the sign-out sheet about which dimension I was going to so they’d never trace it back to me. Honestly, it’s all too easy to pull the blinds on this school, especially all the non-rick staff who are all dumb as rocks.

 

12/23/55

I have become rather proficient in this systematic elimination. I have to wash the badges I get each time.

 

11/3/58

Something has been gnawing at my insides. It whispers to me: Kill Rick J19ζ7.

 

11/17/58

I keep telling myself it’s an irrational voice, but it haunts me in my dreams. I have taken to drinking to drown it out.

 

11/18/58

Goddamn it! Goddamn it all! I hate this voice in my head that torments me to no end.

 

11/20/58

There are many ways to break someone. For example, stripping them of their dignity, their hope.

 

1/30/59

I have him here finally, in my basement. The Morties are locked on the second floor, far away enough so that no one will be able to hear Rick J19ζ7’s screams and rat on me. First, I raped him, desecrating his body with my touch. He cried out ‘No! No! Please, stop!’ desperately, like an animal caught in a trap as I entered and left him roughly. I bound him so tightly the ropes cut into his skin and his skin turned red and broke into sanguine beads of blood. I tried and tried, yet he did not once look at me with hatred. I am fascinated by the limits of the human spirit.

 

1/31/59

I moved on to mentally testing him today. He cried in earnest, and it seems that I may have finally defeated him. His body jerked desperately as I made him see visions of the people he loved slicing him and chopping off parts of him to consume without remorse, taking him for themselves and leaving him to bleed out as he sobbed into the darkness of my basement. After I took the device off his head his eyes were bloodshot and raw from crying. I find it rather comical as he’s betrayed by those who he’s given so much of himself to.

 

2/9/59

I have made a grave mistake. My test subject is missing. He cannot get out or all my plans will be ruined. I must start now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments appreciated ^v^


End file.
